


I Can't Get You Out Of My Head Now

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Share Your Address [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, F/M, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: "Here, dear, try this," she handed Alexis a cookie out of the pastry case. Alexis hummed in approval as she tasted it. It was light and buttery, spices warm on her tongue. “Ginger biscuit, worked like a charm when I was pregnant with my boys.”Alexis nearly dropped her tea, “I’m sorry. What?”Half an hour later, she sat in the parking lot of the Elm Valley Gas and Things; five positive pregnancy tests fanned in her hands.Alexis realizes she's pregnant. Ted stumbles across a video of her lock and key speech from singles week. It all works out in the end.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Share Your Address [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	I Can't Get You Out Of My Head Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ben Platt's Share Your Address. It's a very Ted song.

Alexis didn’t know what was stopping her. She could picture New York so clearly: the rush of city life, mornings spent in local coffee shops, a succulent in the windowsill. There was a lease for a cute, almost affordable, little brownstone in her inbox. Every time she opened her laptop to sign the papers or schedule a flight she wound up accepting another opportunity here. There was a bakery in Elm Valley that had reached out. They made the best cinnamon rolls she'd ever tasted. Obviously, Alexis had to take the job.

“Good morning,” Patrick yawned as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Ever since they moved their things out of the motel, she'd been staying in their guest room. 

“Tea?” he asked.

Alexis shook her head, her stomach had been off all morning. A concerned line formed between Patrick's eyes. “Are you still feeling sick?”

“I’ve just been, like, very focused on the Jensen’s marketing strategy.” She missed Ted. Every time she thought about letting him go, she was overtaken by waves of regret. Nausea stirred in her stomach. She felt guilty, for not choosing to go, for how long she had stayed here.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patrick asked as he joined her at the table. She turned her laptop so he could see what she'd been working on. That wasn’t what he meant, but he gave her the out.

“David,” Alexis called, popping her head into their room as she got ready for the day. He glanced up from his novel, setting it aside on the bed. 

“Can I help you?” 

Alexis was already flipping through his closet. She had just barely gotten the zip closed on her pencil skirt; She wasn’t even going to try buttoning the blazer.

“I need to borrow a sweater.” Doing everything she could to stay sample size didn’t feel as important as it did before Schitts Creek. Alexis went on hikes with Patrick and learning to bake from Twyla. She spent movie nights laughing and eating pizza with Stevie. She felt capable, and comfortable, and happy, which had turned out to be a really cute look for her too.

“Oh my god, Alexis, move,” David nudged her out of the way, hanging up the one she was considering. “Here,” he handed her a cream colored, cashmere Valentino. 

“Oh, yay, David,” Alexis said, sliding it over her head. She cuffed the sleeves so they sat just above her bracelets. “Love this,” she turned, admiring the outfit in his mirror. 

“You’re going to be late,” he gestured towards the door without looking up from his novel.

“M’kay, I am not, but I will be leaving now for unrelated reasons,” she paused in the doorway, “bye, David, love you.”

Alexis nearly stumbled in her heels when, instead of his usual insult, David called out, “Mmm, love you too.” She grinned the whole way to Elm Valley.

That was, until the ever present nausea set in. Ms Jensen frowned sympathetically. 

"Here, dear, try this," she handed Alexis a cookie out of the pastry case. Alexis hummed in approval as she tasted it. It was light and buttery, spices warm on her tongue. “Ginger biscuit, worked like a charm when I was pregnant with my boys.”

Alexis nearly dropped her tea, “I’m sorry. What?”

Half an hour later, she sat in the parking lot of the Elm Valley Gas and Things; five positive pregnancy tests fanned in her hands.

Alexis picked up her phone.

* * *

Ted didn’t know what was stopping him. He couldn’t muster up his usual level of enthusiasm for his work. It was getting un _bear_ able. Even his puns were off. 

“Mullens,” his coworker, Sami, called. He was working with a team of conservationists monitoring the scalloped hammerhead shark population. “We’re grabbing lunch, want anything?” 

Ted shook his head, looking over the data on the pregnant female in the tank. He sang her Baby Shark, but there was no real passion behind it. He had told Lex that if they hated it they could come home. He couldn’t seem to give himself the same permission.

He did, however, spend more time than was strictly professional on social media. Last week, Twyla posted a selfie of her and Alexis. There was a wide grin on her face, flour dusted the bridge of her nose. On Stevie’s story he found a snap of Alexis and David arguing over the last slice of pizza. 

Ted stumbled across a video he'd never seen; a speech from singles week.

“...I used to think that my one special lock needed to be like super aggressive, and come from a long line of Adriatic royalty, or have a beard and be really into the woods.” Ted laughed as she shimmed and flicked her hair. God, he missed her.

“Then, I realized that sometimes, a special little lock can come along, that you didn't think would fit because it didn't look, or act, like the lock you thought you needed.” Ted heard Sami come back, but he couldn’t look away. Alexis smiled ruefully, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“So instead of actually giving it a real chance, you throw it away, because it was too nice. And it liked you too much, and ... cared.” Ted’s breath caught in his throat. Of course he cared; he loved her more than anything. 

“And now that lock has found another key, and you are so happy for it, and you just need to accept that, and find a new lock.” The video cut off abruptly, zoomed in on her down turned face.

Ted turned it off, there was nothing for him in the past. He didn’t want her to find a new lock; he needed to go home. Alexis was going to be his home.

“You’re leaving,” Sami said. Ted nodded, gathering his things. “What’s her name?”

“Alexis,” he pressed his palm to the glass of the tank, an silent apology. “Her name is Alexis.”

Ted got on the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️


End file.
